ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America: The First Super Soldier
is an American action-adventure superhero comic book series, being published by Marvel Comics since May 27th, 2019. Synopsis Steve Rogers becomes a super soldier out to defend the United States from the Nazi Germany attacks during World War II. However, when he gets trapped in ice after his last fight with Red Skull, he gets rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D. and revived in the 21st century as he becomes an Avenger ready for any kind of evil. Characters Main *'Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America' - a super soldier who was revived in the 21st century after being frozen in ice for decades during World War II and heads to face modern day evil. Supporting *'S.H.I.E.L.D.', consisting of: **'Col. Nick Fury' - the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. who brought Steve to the present day and helps him to adapt to the new reality he lives now and leads a massive operation to stop tyranny. **'Phllip "Phil" Coulson' - one of Fury's most trusted allies who leads a special unit of agents out to protect the United States from any kind of threat, whatever it is human or non-human. **'Comd. Maria Hill' - TBD **'Sharon Carter/Agent 13/Viper' - an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who was originally under Hydra's control and tries to serve her country by helping Steve to battle evil after being broke free of the state, being implied that she is rather smitten with him and is willing to TBD. **'Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird' - TBD **'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' - a skilled Russian agent who aids Steve to deal with the new menaces existing nowadays as she occasionally aids him to battle forces of evil. She is also a former member of a mysterious project called the Red Room, which was run by Hydra. ** *'James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier' - Steve's former partner during World War II who was captured and experimented by Hydra into becoming a ruthless mercenary until Steve broke him from his state and now helps him with his quest to stop any threat to the United States or even the world. *'Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon' - TBD * *'Peggy Carter' - Sharon's great-aunt who appears on the first issue and through flashbacks as Steve holds good memories about her and often thinks of her as TBD. Antagonists *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' - the head of Hydra who is still somehow alive thanks to cryogenic genetics and now wants to kill Captain America for real by using brute force to achieve it. **'Sinthea Schmidt/Sin' - Red Skull's granddaughter who has led Hydra sometime before Steve first arrived to modern day and often serves as the one behind a good chunk of Hydra's actions. **'Baron Wolfgang von Strucker' - TBD **'Ophellia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra' - TBD **'Baron Helmut Zemo' - the son of the late Heinrich Zemo whose family name was completely destroyed by Captain America. **'Armin Zola' - a German Nazi scientist who digitized his brain and transferred his mind into a robotic body to save his own life. **'Hive' - a parasitic creature who is highly TBD. **'Brock Rumlow/Crossbones' - TBD **'Eric Williams/Grim Reaper' - TBD **'Marvin Flumm/Mentallo' - TBD ** *'Georges Batroc/Batroc the Leaper' - a French mercenary who seems goofy but manages to pose a threat thanks to his mastery of hand-to-hand combat and leaping abilities. *'Yelena Belova/Crimson Widow' - another member of the Red Room project who now is TBD. *'Aleksey Lebedev/Red Guardian' - TBD * Differences *Nick Fury is stylized like his classic Earth-616 counterpart while still African American like Ultimate Marvel in a similar way to The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, most likely done to deviate from the Samuel L. Jackson-inspired design used nowadays. *Sharon Carter, for a chunk of the series, was a brainwashed sleeper agent for Hydra until Steve broke her free from her state. *Sin is Red Skull's granddaughter instead of his daughter and currently leads Hydra. *The Red Guardian is shown to be highly more antagonistic, still believing in communism and finding Captain America as his perfect match. *Yelena is referred to as Crimson Widow rather than Black Widow to avoid confusion with Natasha. *The Red Room is connected to Hydra. * Issues #''/WWII/'' - a brief flashback issue following Captain America having his final confrontation with the Red Skull during WWII. #''/Welcome Back Captain America/'' - Several decades have passed since Nazi Germany was defeated as a S.H.I.E.L.D. group finds out the location of Steve's body, leading to him being revived by them and, as a result, he starts to learn about the TBD. #''ideas'' # # # Trivia Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Captain America Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Earth-357427